Aftermath
by AliceRush
Summary: What happened to Blaine and Kurt right after Sebastian threw that slushie. One-shot.


**Okay, it took me nearly 2 weeks to write something about what happened to Blaine, super weird. It's short one-shot and my first officially finished fic, yaaay!:D Anyway, if you still want to read it, go on. I hope you like it!:)**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't hear anything but Blaine screaming. He couldn't think properly. With his mouth agape, he kneeled down beside Blaine. Boy was rolling with pain and Kurt reached out to keep him steady.<p>

New Directions and the Warblers stood frozen in a place. Sebastian didn't say a word while his team started to share worried glances. They thought that they were going to simply teach them a lesson, but now they doubted Sebastian's words. Blaine and Kurt were their friends for so long. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. They definitely wasn't expecting it. Their captain noticed the stirring and hurriedly led them out of this place with hardened look.

All of the New Directions rounded Blaine and Kurt. Santana, Artie, Sam, Puck and Rachel were glaring daggers at retiring Warblers, while Brittany took her bag and handed Kurt a bottle of water with a towel. He weakly smiled at her and took it.

"Thanks."

She nodded and stood beside Santana.

"What happened with the Dolphin?" She whispered to her.

"Just...He's really hurt," Santana shook her head.

"But is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know, Brit."

"My Unicorn will help him. He's magical." She smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," Santana smiled back and entwined their pinkies together.

"Blaine, you need to sit," they heard Kurt's wavering voice, "Come on...Don't open your eyes."

Kurt helped Blaine up and gave him moistened towel. Blaine started to wipe his face, while Kurt held his head.

"Kurt, we need to take him to the hospital," Rachel came closer and bent down.

"I'm driving," Finn stepped from aside.

"Yes, yes...Thank you," He answered softly, stroking Blaine's sticky hair.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Kurt found himself passing back and forth in a hospital hall. Somehow, it reminded him of the time his father had a heart-attack and it made it hurt even more.<p>

Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Mike were sitting on a couch with worried expressions. Most of the New Directions had left after some comforting hugs and promises to tell them everything the next day. He couldn't blame them because he always knew that they cared more than anyone else.

Kurt was shook from his thoughts, when he saw his father approaching. He walked right up to him.

"Kurt, what happened?" He babbled. "You called me and I heard something 'bout that Sebastian guy, Blaine and, how do you call them...slushie!"

He was waiting for an answer, when Kurt threw his arms around him.

"Blaine just jumped out of nowhere. It h-had to be me... He got hurt... D-doctors checked him just now and we're waiting for a results... I'm scared, dad..."

"Shh, don't be, I'm sure Blaine's gonna be alright, he's a tough guy," Burt rubbed his back reassuringly and Kurt let his silent tears fall.

"Who's here for Blaine Anderson?" Young woman walked up to them with printed list. Kurt quickly brushed away his tears while their team on the couch was yawning and stretching. Burt looked at his son, then at the doctor.

"We are," he said firmly. "Is he okay?"

"Well, his eyes were cleaned just in time but liquid got into right eye. It caused minor cornea damage."

"Is it...Is it serious?" Kurt asked cautiously, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes once again.

"He needs an operation."

Teens behind Kurt and his father gasped in shock, Kurt inhaled deeply and Burt looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, this operation is easy," she hurried to calm them down, "we assigned him for the next week. Until then he should stay home and avoid any eye's strain."

Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"His eye is covered with an eyepatch. I'll write down special ointment for better treatment."

"Thank you," Burt gave her a little smile. "What are we gonna do now?"

"You can take him home. Are you responsible for him?" She looked at Burt.

"Yes, yes. I rang his parents on my way here. They're on some business trip," he glanced at Kurt who simply nodded. Doctor looked at them a little sadly.

"You need to fill in this form and hand it to the office over there," she pointed down the hall.

"Right, thanks," Burt walked away and then, the doctor turned to Kurt.

"You can help him to get ready, sweetie. Besides, I think he wanted to see you,' she patted his shoulder sympathetically before leaving, and smiled, only to get a nod from the boy.

"I'll be right back," Kurt looked at the others and opened a door to the admission division while they followed him with their eyes.

"I'm so ready to kill somebody," Santana huffed in irritation and leaned back on the couch with the others.

"If that somebody is Sebastian, I'm in," Puck lifted his hand and the New Directions started nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered lit room. Blaine was sitting in his T-shirt on a hospital bed lost in thought. When he heard the door creak, he lifted his head and met Kurt's eyes with a smile.<p>

"Hey," Kurt said softly.

"Hey!" Blaine beamed at him and patted near him on the bed. Kurt slowly sat here. Boy observed Blaine with the corner of his eye. Black eyepatch covered his right eye, looped around washed hair. He looked tired and Kurt inhaled deeply.

"You alright?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

"Blaine, _you_ are in the hospital and you ask if I was alright. You are unbelievable," boy looked at a blank ceiling. Blaine chocked and touched an eyepatch.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Kurt worriedly looked over him.

"Well, it did but now it's fine, I guess," Blaine looked at the floor, "I heard that slushie hurt a lot but I never imagined it to be like that, it just sucks."

"Because it wasn't a normal slushie, Blaine. I'm sure that sly meerkat put something into it," Kurt waved with his hands in the air, "And I'm gonna find it out."

"Oh, come on, Kurt, I'm fine," other boy shook his head.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt leapt from the bed and stood across from Blaine. "After hurting you like that...He...I-I just..." Boy blinked back his tears. Blaine stood abruptly and reached out to pull him into a hug. Kurt didn't move away.

"It had to be me," he said quietly. Shorter boy only held him tighter.

"Kurt, I know you're angry and you have every right to be. If you want to shave or burn him, I'll share all that fun with you," he laughed shortly. "But...it doesn't make me feel it wasn't worth it," he freed himself from Kurt, looked into his eyes and wiped away fresh tears. "Now, that you're safe and sound."

"Thank you," Kurt kissed him on the lips softly and hugged him again, "You've done so much."

"Besides, you don't have to find any clothes matching that eyepatch."

"That's a sore point," Kurt laughed into his shirt.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few more moments until Kurt leaned back to look him in a face.

"We need to go. My dad agreed to drive you home and some of the glee club are still waiting outside." Blaine mouth fell into 'o'.

"Don't look surprised," Kurt smirked at him. "They like you more, than Rachel appreciates your talent." Blaine took his jacket and papers, when taller boy started tugging him in a hall.

* * *

><p>"Oh, where have you been? Just for your information, make out session is more appropriate at home," Santana winked at them and stood up from her place. Rachel leapt to hug confused boy. Finn was awkwardly standing aside, while Puck and Mike patted Blaine on a back.<p>

"My God, Blaine, are you okay? I hope that terrible slushie wasn't a damage to your vocal chords!" Rachel rambled and waved around.

"No, I don't think so," Blaine said, smiling. "I think the first thing it had damaged was my style," he laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry about that, Blaine." Mike said with a grin.

"Yeah, you look like a badass pirate!" Puck added with a serious face.

"And eyepatches are sexy," Santana waved smugly at Kurt, who made face at her.

They were assuring Blaine until Burt came up to the group.

"Oh, that seems serious, kid," Burt pointed at his eye.

"It's alright, mr. Hummel," Blaine smiled politely. "I will get used to it."

Burt stood here for a few moments, rolling it over in his head until he looked at the pile of papers in his hands.

"Ah, right, Kurt and I gonna drive you home now. I'll talk to some of my workers to make sure that your car is gonna be right at your porch."

"You really shouldn't have, but thank you, mr. Hummel."

"Blaine, after everything you've done to Kurt, you can consider yourself a part of our family. And call me Burt, please." He managed a smile at a flattered teen and patted him on a back. "Finn, I think you should take Kurt's car and give these kids a lift," he said, turning to his stepson.

"Sure!" Finn answered, showing his hands into the pockets.

"But no dirt, please." Kurt said seriously and everyone chuckled quietly. "I don't want to clean it all up."

"Yes, right, dude. Don't worry." Finn assured him hastily. He met angry Kurt before, he didn't want to witness it again.

"Kurt, I think you need time to talk to your friends," Burt said looking strangely at a both of his kids, "So, um, I'll be in a car."

He went into a main entrance and everyone surrounded Blaine again.

"Get well, Blaine!" Rachel tightened her hold around the boy once more.

"Oh, Rachel, come on! It's like you finally got to see your long lost brother from Siberia," Santana said, smoothing her skirt. Rachel just glared at her and let go of Blaine. Santana came closer, brushed off a feather from his jacket and said something about hobbits and good recovering.

Boys simply repeated their previous actions. They assured that he had nothing to worry about, they could kick Sebastian's ass and besides, girls liked scars and marks and all that stuff. After what, Finn mentally slapped himself and quickly added that guys respected it and thought it was cool.

Kurt and Blaine thanked all of their friends and followed them outside to the cars.

* * *

><p>Most of their drive went in silence. Blaine slept in Kurt's lap who, shortly after that, fell asleep too. Burt smiled at a couple, it was good to see Kurt that happy.<p>

Following his GPS Burt pulled off in Anderson's driveway. Their house really was damn big, he thought to himself. Blaine must feel very lonely. Kurt stiffened in his seat and opened his eyes. Blaine woke up right after him and reached out to rub his eyes until he remembered about a stupid eyepatch and disappointedly lowered his hands.

"Blaine, if you need something, just call Kurt or me," Burt handed the boy his card. "You can even call Finn. But I often see him forgetting his mobile, so if you dare." Blaine smiled, thanked him again and climbed out of the car.

"Kurt, make sure he's alright, take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting right here, alright, kiddo?"  
>Kurt nodded and got out of the car after Blaine.<p>

"I'm so tired. I feel like I can die after a contact with my bed," Blaine kicked off his shoes and sighed. once they were in his house. Kurt chuckled and smiled at him.

"Give me a minute," Kurt unlaced his shoes as Blaine leaned across the wall and watched him. "Okay, I'm ready. Want me to read to you, or to tuck your blanket?" He teased and went upstairs. Blaine rubbed his forehead with a laugh and followed the boy.

When Blaine reached his room, Kurt was already folding a veil. Blaine smiled at him. Taller boy came up to him and handed him pajamas.

"You need to go to a shower. Though, your hair is clean, I still can feel the bad spirit of that damned slushie," Kurt scrunched up his nose and made Blaine laugh. "I'm gonna be right here, when you come back."

"B-but your dad?"

"He said it was alright," Kurt waved with his hand. "Besides, I saw the Mellencamp CD in his car, I think we have a lot of time."

Blaine smiled at him uncontrollably and nodded. He was ready to leave for a shower, when his expression changed into a confused one.

"What am I going to do with an eyepatch?"

"Need any help?" Other boy smirked at him and when he suddenly understood what he had just said, bright red color stained his cheeks.

"No, no. I mean not that I-" Blaine was just as red. He had nothing to say and awkwardly stood there. "Okay, I guess I'll find something to cover it with." He said simply and went to the bathroom after what Kurt face-palmed and mentally cursed himself. He took a deep breath and let the warmth slip away. He looked around the room and went to the bookshelf with lots of books on it. He smiled at good distraction and let his hand wander around many colorful counterfoils.

Blaine returned 15 minutes later only to find Kurt reading "Hunger Games" in a chair.

"How's your bath-battle went?" Kurt asked without lifting his head.

"Fine, I guess." He answered slowly, deciding to lay off the moment when he nearly stumbled on his shower curtain and sent towel flying across the room. "I never thought you were into that type of things," Blaine said casually, shaking his head from disturbing thoughts.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! I've read only forty pages and I'm so into it. Can I borrow it?" Kurt said hopefully, when he finally lifted his head.

"Sure," Blaine chuckled at his excited boyfriend. "I don't have the third book, though. I remember giving it to Nick. He just hid it somewhere as well as the books of David and Thad with the words 'My Precious'. So, I've never seen it after that." He shrugged, smiling broadly.

"Uhuh, now I know where I've lost my favorite Vogue issues," Kurt laughed at that.

"Nah, I think it was Trent," Blaine said, rubbing his chin, only to make Kurt laugh even more.

"I guess, it's enough for the beginning," Kurt smiled and gingerly put the book into his school bag. Blaine sat on his bed, yawning and stretching.

"Okay, Blainers needs some sleep," Kurt said, standing up from the chair to sit next to Blaine on his bed.

"Oh, don't get used to the nickname my brother gave me," he huffed, lying on a pillow.

"But it's cute! And it kinda suits you," Kurt smiled a little and got another huff from Blaine. Chestnut-haired boy simply covered him with a blanket.

"I can't imagine lying here for two weeks while you'll be at school all on your own," Blaine said suddenly.

"I was doing it for three years, Blaine, don't worry. And I still have glee club, where everyone is going to keep asking me how do you feel for the whole week!" Blaine smiled as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna miss you every possible minute," Kurt felt himself blush and smiled at Blaine.

"Me too, but I will visit you the next week. Besides, Rachel and Finn promised to catch up."

"Really?"

"Of course, silly." He smiled and rubbed his hand under the cover. They were looking into each other's eyes in a comfortable silence, until Blaine spoke.

"Um, you probably need to go, I'm sure your dad is currently on "Easter Eve". Better to be fast." He grinned as Kurt kissed his forehead.

"Right. I'll close the front door and leave the key under your mom's abies." Kurt leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Blaine's. He really tried to avoid his puppy-eyes look when they parted, even though, he found himself leaning in for another kiss.

"Get well," he said, standing up and blushing a little. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine answered happily and held on Kurt's hand a little longer.

"Blaine, I can hear "Clumsy Ol' World" from here," Kurt tugged at his hand.

"Oh, right." Blaine let go and laughed. "How do you know so many Mellencamp's songs?" He asked smirking. Kurt only walked to the door and gave him cunning smile.

"See you." He waved lightly and disappeared behind the door.

Blaine could've sworn he heard Kurt singing on his way to the front door. He simply smiled to himself and made a mental note to ask about it later.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you<em>  
><em>This precious time<em>  
><em>We've only borrowed<em>  
><em>The autumn winds have blown on through<em>  
><em>A quiet thought will tell our story<em>  
><em>Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you<em>  
><em>Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you<em>


End file.
